Monster
by Frappe-B
Summary: Drew es un monstro que con apenas 200 años ya es de la elite en su raza, él vive bajo las camas ¿adivinas a que se dedica? Pues él es quien debe robarle su alma a diferentes niños. /Long Fic /Falta Epílogo.
1. The Monster

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los créditos a su respectivo autor._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: The monster.<strong>

Al fin puedo salir de mi escondite, la noche reina y ya sin nada que temer camino por las atestadas calles. Me alejo un poco de aquel ajetreado panorama para dirigirme hacia el bosque, hasta el momento Noruega era un buen país, diría yo que es uno de los que más me han gustado, después de todo tengo la posibilidad de salir antes de casa; me acerque a la orilla del rio para sentarme a pensar.

El tiempo pasa pero aun no encuentro una solución, suspiro mientras cierro mis ojos e intento relajarme… Creo que a pesar de ser el mejor de los míos no soy feliz con ello, aun tengo tan solo 200 años soy muy joven, mi habilidad es mi condena…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor: <strong> _Bien 1er capitulo arriba. Me gustaría aclararles que toda la historia estará narrada por Drew y en caso de que eso cambie lo indicare. Se que este capítulo no se explican demasiadas cosas y que es corto, pero creo que a pesar de que es bastante fácil de intuir, sin mencionar que me gusta mantener cierto nivel de suspenso y confusión aunque esta seguramente no durara demasiado. Cambiando ligeramente el tema ¿Qué les ha parecido el fic?_


	2. Nuevo Trabajo

****Disclaimer: ****_Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los créditos a su respectivo autor._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Nuevo trabajo.<strong>

**Enero 20.**

Mientras observo el paisaje a mi alrededor siento una presencia conocida, la voz de aquella persona me devuelve a la realidad de la cual quiero huir "Drew, ya es la hora"

-¿De qué me hablas?- A pesar de saber la respuesta de antemano pregunté, aun albergo la esperanza de que esto sea solo mi imaginación y que aun no sea hora de una vez más robar una inocente alma.

-No me vaciles Drew, sabes de lo que hablo. -Noté el enojo en su voz, no estaba bromeando, solo pude suspirar con resignación ante ello- El jefe ha dicho que debes presentarte para poder darte nuevas instrucciones –Le escucho suspirar, su mirada cambia, deja ese rostro inexpresivo y frio por uno de comprensión para luego decirme-Drew, esto no me gusta mucho más que a ti pero es el deber de nuestra raza- Aquella persona se posicionó frente a mí con una expresión seria la cual indicaba que debíamos marchar, pese que ambos estemos en desacuerdo con lo que hacemos no podemos irnos en contra de todo…-

-Lo sé Paul, solo tenía la esperanza de que fuese una noticia mejor- entre suspiros y resignación avanzamos hacia el centro de la ciudad.  
>Entramos a una casa de apariencia normal, dentro de ella había muchos hombres vestidos de negro, un mayordomo se acerco a nosotros y nos retiro nuestros abrigos.<p>

-¿Cómo han estado las cosa por aquí?-Pregunté con liguera curiosidad a el chico de pelo negro.

-Pues vera Señor Drew, las cosas se habían puesto algo tensas por su ausencia. Seguramente lo mejor será que vaya a ver al Jefe y comience su trabajo lo más pronto posible- Todo aquello lo pronuncio con calma y confianza mientras colgaba los abrigos, de haber sido cualquier otro trabajador seguramente lo hubiese callado inmediatamente.

-Bien, bien. Ya entendí el punto Ash -Suspire instintivamente, definitivamente me doy por vencido- Ash, ¿podrías prepararme esos dulces?-Le mire esperanzado y emocionado, era la única forma de tranquilizarme y conociéndolo lograría levantarme el ánimo muy fácilmente.

-Cuando quieras Drew- Con una amplia sonrisa Ash se dirigió a la cocina junto a Paul, seguramente a preparar lo pedido.  
>Comencé a caminar tranquilamente, subi un par de escaleras para luego virar a la derecha en un pasillo. Me dirigí recto hasta la puerta al final del pasillo, allí me detuve unos momentos, no puede evitar dudar antes de entrar; finalmente me decidí y abrí dicha puerta.<p>

-¿Me mando a llamar jefe?- Ya calmado y con mi característica mascara fría le hable a aquél hombre, ahora solo debo esperar mis órdenes para una vez más corromper una inocente alma.

-Vamos Drew, ten confianza. Solo llámame padre-Aquella actitud me enferma su sonrisa cínica y sarcástica son insoportables al igual que su sadismo. Después de todo el actual jefe disfrutaba con pasión su trabajo.

-Disculpe padre, pero me gustaría terminar con esto rápidamente ¿Podría ya darme las ordenes correspondientes?-No pude evitar sonar molesto y cortante, pero es la verdad no deseo nada más que todo esto termine rápidamente.

-Tranquilo Drew, se lo impaciente que estas por ver a esas pequeñas criaturas sufrir y gritar-Aquel hombre al cual he de llamar padre comenzó a reírse de forma sádica, tras finalizar su pequeña demostración volvió a hablar- Bueno ya has de imaginarte pare que te llame, tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti –Aquel hombre comenzó a rebuscar entre sus cajones para luego extenderme una carpeta ¿Negra? Aquello es extraño; los colores de las carpetas indican la dificultad, amarillas/fáciles, verdes/te darán algo de pelea, rojas/difíciles. Pero nunca había oído de las carpetas negras.

-¿Qué significa que la carpeta sea negra?- Aquello fue todo lo que pregunté luego de coger la carpeta, pude observar cómo se recargaba sobre sus manos en su escritorio para luego dirigirme una mirada seria.

-Las carpetas negras son de los niños a los cuales no se han podido corromper aun- Admitió algo derrotado al parecer, al ojear la carpeta distinguí que era una pequeña niña castaña de aparentes 5 años- A decir verdad ella ya ha pasado 'por muchos monstruos, si tú no puedes con ella tendré que ir yo personalmente a robar su alma. Si te encomiendo esto es para ponerte a prueba Drew, quiero ver que tal la manejas- Note un destello en su mirar, él no tiene esperanzas en mi solo quiere atormentarla más para luego ir tras ella.

-Bien, yo me hare cargo de esa chiquilla- pronuncie mientras guardaba la carpeta bajo mi brazo dispuesto a retirarme del lugar lo antes posible.  
>Tras salir de aquel odioso lugar me dirigí hacia la mesa en la cual se encontraban Paul y Ash charlando animadamente, ¿Quién pensaría que ellos terminarían llevándose bien? Tal parece que Ash tiene esa "magia" capaz de unir personas con una amistad pura y sincera. Al acercarme él me sonrió para luego apuntar el sitio vacio donde me esperaban un humeante café y mi más reciente descubrimiento unos deliciosos dulces Noruegos de Anís.<p>

-Gracias Ash- Pronuncie mientras dejaba la carpeta sobre la mesa y comenzaba a deleitarme con aquel extraño manjar.

-Drew dime ¿Por qué aquella carpeta es de color negro?- Me pregunto Paul con un deje de curiosidad, mientras Ash curioso alternaba su mirar entre la carpeta y mi rostro. Puede que el sea un Elfo, pero aun así comprendía las reglas de nuestra raza.

-Tal parece que a esa niña nadie ha podido corromperla, por ello debo ir y encargarme de este asunto. Me pregunto ¿Qué clase de humana será? Es extraño que no la hayan podido corromper – Mientras relataba lo sucedido a Paul y Ash el tiempo corría, cuando me di cuenta ya era hora de comenzar a trabajar. Muy a mi pesar me retire, por ahora solo me escondería bajo la cama de aquella niña, si ese hombre era quien deseaba terminar el trabajo no me interpondría en ello, después de todo no deseo hacerlo yo.  
>La noche reinaba en la cuidad, me dedique a caminar sin rumbo unos momentos. Pero el deber me llamaba y por ello me desvié, finalmente me detuve ante una amplia casa de dos pisos; esta poseía una fachada color blanco, techo rojizo y se podía ver el techo de un invernadero en el patio trasero de la casa. Escondido entre las sobras comencé a investigar un poco más a fondo, figue cual era la pieza de la niñita esa para luego con sigilo esconderme bajo su cama y esperar pacientemente su llegada.<br>Comencé a escuchar ruidos en el pasillo y luego la puerta se abrió. Aquello me anunciaba que ya va siendo hora de despertar, en silencio espere que la niña se durmiese, tras salir de mi escondite me permití observar su habitación con detalle, después de todo tendría que escribir un informe sobre ello más tarde; la habitación es de un color blanco, con diferentes dibujos hechos a mano, unos árboles de manzanas, pasto, algunos animales y con piso de color verde simulando pasto. A decir verdad el dibujo era bastante simple, pero eso no le quitaba la belleza al trabajo allí presente, me fije que la habitación constaba con dos ventanas cada una daba a un patio diferente, también hay un escritorio de madera con algunos cuadernos y un teléfono, la lámpara de techo tiene una pantalla de estrella color naranjo, ya acercándome hacia mi victima me percate de que la cama en la cual duerme la niña es de dos plazas la cual parecía la cama de una pequeña princesa, con una gran y alta cabecera de madera tallada delicadamente, y en la punta de esta comenzaba un largo velo que cubre la cama deteniéndose justo antes de el espacio entre la cama y el suelo. Cuando preste aun más atención ante aquella curiosa cama me fije que en ella había un recuerdo… Una energía muy fuerte, demasiado fuerte diría yo, seguramente esa es la razón por la cual no podían deshacerse de la niñita. Lentamente comencé a caminar en dirección a la ventana, la luna llena se ve hermosa esta noche y no pude evitar quedarme cautivado mirándola, pero unos ruidos me sacaron de mi ensoñación.

-¿A ti también te enviaron por mí?-Escuche la voz de esa niñita, al voltearme la encontré sentada en su cama observándome fijamente. No veía miedo en ella, seguramente sabia que mientras no saliese de su cama no estaría en peligro.

-Sí, pero dime ¿No tienes miedo de nosotros?- Procure poner la sonrisa más sádica que pude, después de todo mi deber solo es asustarla.

-No, al menos no mientras estoy en mi cama- Esa niña me llamaba la atención, antes me había encontrado en situaciones similares, generalmente los niños corrían y salían de su lugar seguro- Tú… Tú…-Esa niña comenzó a balbucear unas palabras para luego detenerse algo pensativa mientras me miraba- Dime ¿De verdad eres uno de ellos? – No pude evitar mirarla con curiosidad expectante a lo que seguía- es decir, las personas que habían venido hasta ahora se veían mayores que tú ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿16 años?- Me miro expectante a lo cual solo pude sonreír de medio lado.

-¿Qué puedes saber tu niñita? Para tu información tengo 200 años, más de lo que cualquiera de tu raza vivirá- Definitivamente molestar a esa niña seria divertida, mientras hablaba su expresión tranquila y dulce comenzó a transformarse en enojo, con el seño fruncido y las mejillas ligeramente rojas. Seguramente dije algo que no debía pero ¿Qué más da? Así podre por una vez, disfrutar mi trabajo.

-Para tú información Sr. Monstruo yo tengo un nombre, y ese nombre es May. Sin mencionar que ¡Ya no soy una niñita! -Se le veía realmente furiosa y me miraba de forma acusadora.

-¡Oh! Ya veo, pero dime ¿Qué edad tienes niñita May? –Pese a saber la respuesta de antemano se lo pregunte, en verdad estaba disfrutando de esta situación tan extraña.

-Pues para que sepas ya soy toda una señorita ¡Tengo 5 años! –Esa niña realmente era graciosa, hablaba orgullosa, como si su corta edad fuese realmente un gran logro.

-Ya veo, pero creo que no has ganado niñita- Mi sonrisa solo pudo ensancharse al ver como esa niña me miraba indignada por mi comentario, esperando o más bien exigiéndome una explicación –Pues veras, teniendo en cuenta nuestra diferencia de edad. Sigues siendo una niñita para mí –Cada palabra que pronunciaba sonaba aun más arrogante que la anterior, ella me miraba sorprendida y enojada. Después de todo yo tengo la razón si lo exponemos de esa forma.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio la niña volvió a mirarme curiosa, como si de pronto hubiese recordado algo fundamental.

-Dime Sr. Monstruo ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -Ella me mira de forma inocente, he de admitir que su pregunta me sorprendió, es decir, ¿Quién quiere saber el nombre de un monstruo?.

-Mi nombre es Drew, Drew De Larouse -No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa mientras pronunciaba aquello, al terminar de pronunciar dichas palabras comencé a desvanecerme para escabullirme bajo su cama.

**Enero 23.**

A pesar de mi trabajo, y de las consecuencias que conllevaría tamaña falta, decidí olvidarme de todo aquello que me molestaba por un tiempo. Esa niña lograba hacerme sonreír como nadie, todas las noches me la pasaba molestándola hasta que el cansancio la vencía y se quedaba dormida, cuando eso sucedía yo me sentaba en el suelo a los pies de su cama, cuidándola, esperando que no llegase nadie de la organización a verificar mi trabajo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong> Bueno capitulo 2 arriba, realmente batallé con este capitulo. Supongo que ahora ha comenzado ha aclararse las cosas, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias a todos los que se hayan dado el tiempo de leer este fic y espero que disfruten leerlo tanto e incluso más de lo que yo disfruté haciendolo.

Cuídense mucho.

Sin mucho más que escribir me despido...


	3. Descisiones

**_****Disclaimer: ****_Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los créditos a su respectivo autor.__**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Descisiones.<strong>

**Madrugada Enero 25.**

No tenía ganas de pensar en nada pero… ¿Cómo había llegado a tan extraña situación? Después de todo no todos los días terminas acorralado por el consejo de monstruos y las personas en las cuales confiabas mientras intentan matarte por romper una maldita ley…

¡Ah! Cierto, ya comenzaba a recordar todo…

_Flash Back: Noche y Madrugada Enero 25_

Me encontraba a los pies de la cama de esa niña, mirando perdido el techo...  
>¿Cómo lograría superar esta situación? Suspire mientras intentaba calmar mis pensamientos. Necesito una solución, sé lo que debo hacer, pero también sé lo que quiero hacer…<p>

Siento que alguien comienza a sacudirme, ¿Es una persona?, no, es algo más pequeño. Alguien con poca fuerza, mis parpados comienzan a abrirse lenta y pesadamente, pero antes de lograr despertar completamente ciento que una gran fuerza me empuja y me bota hacia el suelo despertándome de golpe y poniéndome alerta.  
>Al abrir mis ojos no podía contener la sorpresa, no pude evitar sonreír y relajarme al reconocer a la figura frente a mí. Mi hermana me estaba haciendo una pequeña visita sorpresa, ella vestía tan elegante como siempre con su típico traje negro; una falda sobre las rodillas una camisa blanca y su saco.<p>

-¡Misty!- La chica me sonrío de vuelta mientras desordenaba mi pelo, pero luego de bajar su mano su sonrisa se transformo más bien en un gesto de desaprobación.

-Drew, ¿En que estas pensando?- No pude evitar sentirme algo intimidado, pero solo pude sonreír tontamente y alzar mis hombros tratando de hacerme el desentendido –Drew, papá te encomendó robar su alma. Sé que no te agrada este trabajo, no es como que yo y Dawn lo pasemos mejor en el cuartel como secretarias– Su gesto de desaprobación se fue suavizando poco a poco pasó a ser uno de comprensión, sé perfectamente de que me está hablando.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. Esta niña es diferente, sin mencionar que quiero aferrarme a esta posibilidad- Le miré esperanzado, está claro que el propósito de su visita es supervisar mi trabajo- Dame un par de días, puedes decirle cualquier cosa a papá y ya está ¿no?- No pude evitar comenzar a desesperar, sé que esto no es parte de mi personalidad normal pero esa niña me necesitaba… Y creo que poco a poco he comenzado a necesitarla yo también…

-Drew- Ella no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, me miro con tristeza. Una sola mirada a su rostro me bastó para comprobar que malas noticias se me vendría encima- Veras padre me ha enviado hoy no solo para supervisar el cómo vas con la niña. Tienes que ir y dar una pequeña visita a la corte, te tienen en la mira Drew... Si no vas y prometes deshacerte de ella o entregarle el caso a alguien más apto o te matarán y lo sabes… -Pude ver como una mueca amarga se formaba en su rostro, como odio esta sensación. Ella dando todo por mí y mi propia seguridad mientras yo desperdicio todas las oportunidades solo por egoísmo…

-Yo… Lo siento Misty- ¿Qué más podía hacer en semejante situación? Ciertamente disculparse es lo más adecuado… Ella me sonrío de una manera algo forzada para luego estirarse un poco.

-Bien hermanito, es hora de partir- Frente a mis ojos Misty comenzó a encogerse hasta llegar a su forma real, una pequeña hada* prácticamente del tamaño de la palma de mi mano. Mi hermana comenzó a recitar las palabras para poder llevar a cabo la magia necesaria, al cabo de unos pocos minutos nos encontrábamos frente a la puerta de la habitación del juicio.

-¿Listo?- Tan solo una mirada nos basto para obtener el valor necesario y caminar a la par rumbo a la corte…

Tome aire en un intento de calmar mis nervios, la corte realmente es un lugar intimidante pero de nada sirve estar nervioso cuando no ha comenzado la parte difícil. Camine hasta el centro de la habitación, a mi alrededor habían muchas gradas y frente a mí en lo alto se encontraban sentados algunos de los altos mandos de la corte, entre ellos pude distinguir a la Vampira* Cintia, a la Súcubo* Catleya, a el Dragón* Dracón, a el Licántropo* Koga y al elfo Sixto, bajo ellos comenzó a salir una plataforma con mi padre dentro, a la derecha venia mi hermana Misty y a su izquierda Dawn ambas hadas y secretarias principales de ese hombre. Siguiendo su paso de cerca se encontraba parte de nuestra elite, entre ellos pude distinguir a Paul y a Ash, el hombre chasqueo los dedos para que Broock un enano* y también el cocinero principal le sirviese unos bocadillos y algo de beber, Paul le acerco una silla la cual ese hombre acepto. Por debajo de él a nivel del suelo en una pequeña plataforma se encontraba un hombre frente a un micrófono al volver a mirarlo distinguí que se trataba de Noland el Génio Djinn*, él comenzó a hablar pausada y tranquilamente.

-Drew De Larausse, actualmente se encuentra realizando el caso de May Balance, has sido puesto bajo juicio ya que el tiempo límite del caso ha caducado. En estos momentos los integrantes del alto mando presentes en la habitación se encuentran discutiendo las posibilidades- Tras decir todo lo necesario la sala se sumió en un completo silencio el cual fue interrumpido por el sonido de unos zapatos de tacón, los cuales pertenecían a una mujer esbelta e imponente, la mujer se acercó hasta el genio y le extendió un pequeño sobre el cual seguramente contenía la decisión tomada. El genio abrió y examinó el contenido para luego proceder a hablar -Drew De Larause, se ha decidido que el caso de May Balance será cedido al jefe de la organización. Mientras que usted como castigo será dado de baja durante un mes y degradado de la elite, dando por cerrado el caso si nadie más tiene algo que agregar le pido señor Drew que abandone la sala.

Me sentí humillado, sé que en esta situación mi opinión no cuenta y también sé que al más mínimo paso en falso seré tomado como una amenaza pero me prometí a mí mismo proteger a esa niña y eso es lo que haría.

-Lamento informar que no estoy de acuerdo con la decisión tomada- Comencé a hablar de manera firme y arrogante, conozco estos procedimientos. Después de esto tendré que ocultarme durante un tiempo pero es inevitable; Soy un hombre de palabra –Creo que en esta ocasión desobedeceré un poco las normas y me quedaré con la niña-  
>Dicho eso me dirigí con paso firme hacia la puerta sin mirar hacia atrás, Pero antes de siquiera tocarla me encontraba rodeado por los integrantes de la elite.<p>

_Flash Back End_

**Notas del autor:**_ Bien aquí finaliza el tercer capítulo espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo, lamento haberme tardado tanto en subirlo pero la mi imaginación no me cunde._

_Pequeña descripción de los seres mitológicos mencionados:_

_*Hada: Seguramente ya todos saben que tipo de ser es un hada, en este caso Misty y Dawn son hadas de tamaño pequeño, poco más grandes que la palma de una mano, estas pueden tomar la forma de un humano normal gracias a su magia, en este caso Misty se especializa en la magia de teletrasportación (la de Dawn la verán más adelante)._

_*Vampira: En pocas palabras podemos decir que es la forma femenina de un Vampiro, es un ser con forma humana pero que poseen una fuerza, velocidad y otras aptitudes mucho más desarrolladas que la raza humana , en general se dice que tienen una buena vista en la oscuridad y viven cientos de años. Esta raza se alimenta de sangre humana._

_*Súcubo: Es un tipo de ser mitológico, demonio, que generalmente se describe como una mujer atractiva la cual seduce a los hombres para luego alimentarse de su energía vital._

_*Dragón: Generalmente los Dragones son representados por criaturas inmensas cubiertas de escamas, en este caso asumiremos que el Dragón puede tomar una forma humana y presentarse al juicio de esa forma._

_*Enanos: Son una raza noble de semi humanos de baja estatura pero muy fuertes._

_*Elfos: Los elfos mueven con gracia y delicadeza, de un modo tan sutil y silencioso que a veces es imperceptible su presencia. Este hecho les permite seguir con sigilo a un enemigo al que quieren espiar, o realizar un ataque por sorpresa. Tienen una apariencia muy similar a la humana, se dice que lo que los diferencia de un humanoson sus particulares orejas puntiaguda._

_*Génio Djinn: Los génios son un tipo de criaturas capaces de hacerse invisibles o tomar diferentes formas (antropomorfas, plantas o animales), estos tienen la capacidad de influencia espiritual y mental sobre el ser humano, es decir, pueden "apoderarse" de él cuerpo de un humano._

_Bueno creo que con eso no habrá dudas respecto a los personajes aparecidos en el capítulo, les agradezco mucho su apoyo, realmente ¡Muchisimas gracias! y mil gracias más a Kasumi-chaan y a Dragnyk por comentar. Me hace muy feliz saber que hay personas a las cuales les gusta mi fic y gracias también por darse el tiempo de leerlo._

_Sin mucho más que escribir me despido..._


	4. The End

**_****Disclaimer: ****_Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los créditos a su respectivo autor.__**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: The End.<strong>

Aun no termino de creer que esas personas a las personas en que más confío me estén atacando, aunque era esperable. Pese a que ninguno de nosotros desea seguir aquí nadie traiciona a ese hombre, según la historia seré el segundo ser que le desafía y seguramente seré el segundo en fracasar un intento de rebelión.

-Mátenlo, no dejen que ese traidor escape de este lugar con vida- Las palabras de mi padre fueron frías pero certeras, con ello me quedó claro que no iba a escapar fácilmente de esta.

Observe atentamente a aquellos que más apreciaba; Ash, Misty, Paul e incluso a Dawn, en ellos observe tristeza y disculpa, ellos no desean hacer esto. Pero órdenes de arriba son órdenes incuestionables y que deben ser cumplidas aunque mueras en el intento.

-Misty, chicos ya saben que tenemos que hacer. Terminemos rápido con esto- Escuchar esas palabras de boca de Ash hiso que un escalofrío recorriese mi espalda, quizá porque mi propia hermana estaba próxima a asesinarme o quizá por el mal presentimiento que me producía la sonrisa cómplice que adornaba la cara de mis amigos y de mi padre.

Misty, Dawn, Paul, Brock y otros monstruos se acercaron a mí de manera peligrosa, apenas tuve tiempo de relacionar que estaba sucediendo; May, Dawn y un par de chicas que había visto en algunas ocasiones tomaron su forma original de hadas quedándose un poco más atrás mientras que mis otros agresores se mantenían cerca de mí, durante unos momentos todo se fue a negro. No podía ver ni escuchar nada, cuando todo volvió a la normalidad me entraba en la habitación de mi pequeña protegida en compañía de mis agresores, lo primero que pensé fue lo peor ¿Le habría hecho algo a la niña que tanto deseo proteger? Inconscientemente comencé a buscarla con la mirada para encontrarla durmiendo profunda y tranquilamente en su cama, tomé una posición defensiva con la intención de contraatacar, pero al observar detenidamente a mis contrincantes descubrí que su intención desde el inicio había sido ayudarme. Que me estaban apoyando en mi huida, al mirar a Ash este me sonrió con alegría mientras se acercaba a mí.

-¿Realmente pensaste que seríamos capaces de traicionarte de esa forma Drew?- Su sonrisa se ensanchaba a cada paso que daba, cuando estuvo frente a mí se detuvo para luego revolver mi pelo y mirarme con un deje de reproche –Drew somos tu familia, jamás te abandonaríamos ni traicionaríamos de esa forma. Te apoyaremos incluso en tus más impulsivas decisiones- Sus palabras me tocaron hondo, tras una última mirada a su rostro me apresuré para alcanzar a mi pequeña protegida.

Me acerqué lo máximo que me permitió el velo de su cama, no pude evitar mirarla con alivio y ternura. Realmente deseo proteger a esa pequeña por sobre todas las cosas, me voltee para comenzar a preguntar bien por nuestro plan.

-Y bien ¿Quién me contará el plan completo? O acaso ¿Tengo que adivinarlo?- Misty me miró con ligera indignación y estupefacción, como diciéndome "¿Te crees que somos tan descuidados como para no tener un plan?" con una mirada de auto suficiencia la reté a contarme su plan.

-Veras pequeño Drew, la idea es llevarnos a esta niña. Por lo visto tras el deseo de padre por corromperla hay intenciones más oscura y peligrosas, esta niña es especial, después de todo proviene de una familia de linaje puro, aunque por lo visto ella no sabe utilizar sus propios poderes, en vista de esta complicada situación sumada a el hecho de que muchos de nosotros deseábamos huir de ese lugar decidimos apoyarte en esta ocasión- Se veía realmente feliz explicándome la situación, con autosuficiencia y orgullo de haber sido capaz de cumplir con su objetivo y de ser fiel a sus principio y creencias, no pude evitar sonreírle de manera sincera. Ella siempre ha sido así, defendiendo sus propios ideales y creando su propio destino, una mujer realmente fuerte digna de admirar –Y bien Para hacer un poco más corto el cuento hermanito digamos que el plan es llevarnos a tu princesa, nos iremos lejos de aquí, donde ese hombre no nos encuentre jamás y si nos llegase a encontrar seremos lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentarlo ¿Estas de acuerdo Drew?

-Cuándo ustedes digan- Todos se acercaron y pusimos nuestras manos unas sobre otras para así sellar un mudo pacto, en el cual nos comprometíamos a cuidarnos los unos a los otros para sobrevivir.

Tras unos últimos momentos de conversación, en los cuales confirmamos el lugar en el cual nos quedaríamos de ahora en adelante me acerque hacia mi pequeña princesa, creo que me ha quedado gustando más de lo debido ese apodo para la pequeña. Al llegar al borde de su cama comencé a hablarle dulcemente para que despertara.

-May, pequeña, despierta por favor- Mi suave vos y mi ligero tono parecían no surtir efecto, comencé a alzar el tono de esta para así intentar despertarla una vez más -May, despierta de una vez, tenemos que irnos- ¡Esa niña comenzaba a molestarme! No puedo entrar a su cama por culpa de ese maldito velo, de no ser por esa cosa simplemente me la llevaría de allí cargando y solucionaría el problema, comencé a insistir más fuerte aún- ¡May despiértate, necesitamos irnos ahora! –ya en un momento de desesperación le grité, lo cual comenzó a surtir efecto y finalmente se despertó.

-Señor Drew, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Porque hay tanta gente en la habitación?- La pequeña se veía muy asustada y confundida, afirmándose a sus sábanas y sin intención de soltarlas -¿Me van a hacer algo malo?- Sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse llorosos al pensar en la supuesta traición, eso realmente me ablando y no pude evitar olvidar mi enojo y centrarme en ayudarla.

-No, no, no pequeña. Veras ha ocurrido un gran problema en mi hogar, como ya has de saber tú posees poderes muy codiciados, y por ello han intentado acecinarme cuando he intentado defenderte, la situación cada vez está más complicada y tú aun eres muy pequeña como para defenderte sola por ello tendrás que venir con nosotros- Hice una pequeña pausa para que ella pudiese procesar toda la información, me permití observarla atentamente, esperando a ver su reacción. Increíblemente se lo estaba tomando bastante bien, vi como comenzó a levantarse de su cama para acercarse a mí.

Sentí sus pequeños brazos alrededor de mi cuello, ella me estaba pidiendo, o más bien demandando que la alzase en un abrazo.

-Señor Drew, iré con ustedes, pero las otras personas me dan un poco de miedo- La pequeña hablaba bastante tranquila pero aun así no se fiaba de mis amigos. Seguramente le tomaría un tiempo adaptarse a la situación.

No la baje en ningún momento de mis brazos, desde que la tomé después nuestra conversación hasta que llegamos al lugar que de ahora en adelante ambos llamaríamos hogar. El lugar que decidimos se encontraba en medio del bosque, una gran casa en la cual podríamos vivir todos juntos, alrededor de la cual tuvimos que alzar un campo mágico para así poder protegernos de cualquier amenaza.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas del autor: <strong>Wii~! ¡Al fin lo he terminado! Este podemos decir que es el capítulo "final". Sé que este no es un final de verdad, pero para mí este es el final de el fic, aún así aún falta el epílogo. Una vez de que esté arriba podemos decir que esta terminado de "verdad" pero insisto podemos decir que este es el "final" de mi fic "Monsters", espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto e incluso más de lo que yo lo disfruté escribiéndolo._

_¡Muchas gracias de todo corazón a todo aquella persona que lea hasta aquí o que haya leido el fic! No saben cuan feliz estoy con este proyecto, para mi hacerlo fue realmente muy grato y era aun mejor ver como comentaban o le daban a favoritos. Realmente gracias de todo corazón a todos :D_

_Sin mucho más que escribir me despido..._


End file.
